Powers
by dramaqueenchris405
Summary: Lex and Jackson were colecting firewood, when Jackson finds Lex uncnsious. Soon all one by one something weird happens to everyone, but whatever it is might help them be rescued. Read to find out what.
1. Chapter 1: Lex

**Chapter 1 **

**Just a small note this has nothing to do with any of my other stories, I got the idea in school, I was day dreaming lol. **

* * *

**It was now day 30 on the island. The castaways have been there for a month. One long month I might add. **

**It was morning, the sun was pirched in the sky. Jackson and Lex went off to get firewood in the jungle. Daley always asked Jackson and Lex to go, mostly. She trusted Jackson with Lex so when she sent Lex out eith Jackson, she new Lex would be safe. It was after breakfast, far way from camp, becuase thats where the best firewood was. **

**Jackson and Lex were walking threw the thick jungle pickng up the best dry wood they could find. Jackson bent over, his back was towards Lex he was looking at a pile of wood he found, he was makeing sure it was dry to collect. While Jackson was checking the wood Lex was waiting for hem when suddenly he heard something Lex quickly glanced the other direction and saw a girl. **

**"Jackson, I;m going to go check over here for some wood." called Lex. He lied but he just wanted to make sure it was really a girl and not a illusionation. **

**"Alright Lex, be careful though." called Jackson as he his back was still towards Lex. **

**A few minutes later Jackson began to get worried. He stood up with his pile of firewood and gazed around, Lex was no where in sight. **

**"Lex where are you?" yelled Jackson as he gazed around. **

**There was no answer. **

**"Lex answer me!" called Jackson. **

**There was no answer. **

**Jackson panacked he dropped his firewood and walked in a fast pace towards were his back was faceing. Then he saw Lex, he was unconsious. Jackson quicklly ran over to Lex and bent doen next to hem. **

**"Lex buddy, can you hear me?" asked Jackson. **

**Lex did not respond. **

**Jackson quickly checked and made sure that Lex was still breathing, he was. Jackson then picked hem up and brought hem back to camp. **

**It was about 20 minutes later when Lex finally woke. **

**"Lex, Lex can you hear me?" asked Daley. **

**"What exactly happened, Jackson?" asked Melissa. **

**Jackson, Melissa, and Daley were all in the tent everyone else was outside. **

**They had the plane, but if anyone got hurt or was sick they would go in the tent. **

**"He said he wanted to go check out some firewood, I told hem to be careful and then a few minutes later I called his name. He didn't respond and then I found hem knocked out." said Jackson. **

**Suddenly Lex opened his eyes and said: **

**"Ughh, what happened?" asked Lex as he sat up. **

**"Lex how do you feel?" asked Daley as she put her hand on his shoulder. **

**"Fine, I guess." said Lex as he took a water bottle that Melissa just gave hem and took a sip. **

**"You sure?" asked Jackson. **

**"Yea." said Lex **

**"Do you remeber anything?" asked Daley. **

**"Umm yea I think a coconut hit my head a felt something hit it." said Lex. **

**"You sure thats all it was?" asked Melissa. **

**"I think it was." said lex. **

**"We'll at least it was just a coconut." laughed Daley. **

**Melissa and Daley seemed to be reliefed that it was just a cocnut, but Jackson saw and new that Lex was lying. Jackson new when Lex was lying always. **

**Daley went outside and told everyone what happened. Everyone was relieved. A few minutes later evceryone got back to work. Lex was at his garden watering the plants when Jackson came along. **

**"Hey how's your head?" asked Jackson. **

**"Better uhh thanks." said Lex. **

**"Lex are you sure it was just a coconut or even a coconut?" asked Jackson. **

**"It was a coconut Jackson, uhh it felt like one." said Lex. **

**"Lex, we've been hear a month now and I can tell when you lie, now whats the truth?" asked Jackson. **

**"I can't tell you the truth, you'll think I'm nuts!" protested Lex. **

**"Try me." said Jackson as he folded his arms. **

* * *

Hope you liked it? Why did Lex really pass out? Find out later! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: The mysterious girl

**Chapter 2 **

**"Try me." said Jackson as he folded his arms. **

**"Jackson, if I tell you, you're gonna thick I really did hit my head." said Lex. **

**"Lex, just tell me, I'll believe you." said Jackson as he knelt down next to Lex. **

**"We'll fine. I lied when I said I was going to go look for more firewood in the other direction. I actually went over there because I saw what looked like a girl." said Lex. **

**"A girl? Was it Abby or Jorey?" asked Jackson. **

**"No, when I meat up with the girl we were like 12ft apart. She a blande hair, blue eyes, and a blue, sparkeling dress. I stood there in shock. She then through something at me and the neverything went dark and I woke up in the tent." siad Lex. **

**Jackson seemed stunned. **

**"Jackson don't say anything, they might think I'm nuts." said Lex. **

**"I won't but I'm going to go check it out." said Jackson. **

**"Jackson the girl, she might be dangerous, you could get hurt if you go alone let me come." protested Lex. **

**"No way Lex, it could be dangerous, look I'll just ask Melissa to come with me, she won't say anything." said Jackson. **

**"Fine, but be careful." said Lex as Jackson walked off. **

**Jackson found Melissa doing laundry on the beach. **

**"Hey Mel, I need your help." said Jackson. **

**"Sure what's up?" asked Melissa as she stood up. **

**"Lex he lied when he said he got hit with that coconut." said Jackson. **

**"He did? then what really happened?" aksed Melissa. **

**"Yea he did, and..." Jackson began, but just as he was about to finish Eric butted in. **

**"We'll, We'll, We'll a secret is among us." smirked Eric. **

**"Eric go away." said Jackson. **

**"It's a free island, now I heard what you said about Lex, If I leave then I might accidently tell someone what I heard." smirked Eric with a smile. **

**"Fine Eric, stay but you can't tell anyone." said Jackson. **

**"Fine, so what's with Lex?" asked Eric. **

**Jackson told the story to Melissa and Eric when he finished Eric spoke. **

**"So you want us to come with you and find the girl?" asked eric. **

**"Yea." said Jackson. **

**"I'll go Jackson." said Melissa. **

**"Me too, maybe she knows were rescue is ormaybe she is rescue." said Eric as he smiled happily. **

**Jackson, Melissa, and Eric all quietly walked. With Jackson leading no one noticed. **

**"Are we here?" asked Melissa a few minutes later as Jackson stopped and gazed around. **

**"Yea, split up, but stay close. If you find her just call." said Jackson as he went one way. Melissa and Eric then went there seprate ways as well. A few minutes past and finally Melissa called. **

**"Jackson! Eric! come quick!" called Melissa. **

**Now for daley, Nathan, and Taylor they sorta heard Melissa yell. The yall were at camp exept for Lex he was at the garden and didn't hear a thing. Daley looked up at Nathan and Taylor. **

**"Ok was that Melissa?" asked Daley. **

**"She sounded like she needed help." said Taylor. **

**"Let's go." said Nathan as he followed by Daley and Taylor ran to the yell of Melissa. **

**Jackson and Eric heard her call and came running. **

**"Mel, did you find the gi...rl" said Jackson as he froze as did Eric at a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a blue sparkeling dress. **

**"Who are you?" asked Jackson. **

**The girl did not respond instead she moved her hands a bit and threw three glowing balls a light that quickly hit Jackson, Eric, and Melissa. The three immeditly fell to the ground, they were out cold. **

**Before the girl dissappeared Daley, Nathan, and Taylor saw Eric Mel, and Jackon on the ground and they were running towards them. **

**"Melissa, Eric, Jackson!" screamed Daley, Nathan, and Taylor. When they reached there knocked out friends they made sure they were all breathing. **

**"Melissa's breathing." said Daley. **

**"So is Jackson." said Nathan. **

**"Eric is too." said Eric. **

**"What do you think hapened to th...em." said Nathan as his eyes caught the girl. **

**"A girl, there's a girl." said Nathan as he pointed up towards the girl.**

**Nathan quickly stood up as did Taylor and Daley. **

**"Who are you?" asked Nathan. **

**The girl just stood there, moved her hands a bit and quickly threw three glowing balls. The balls hit Nathan, Daley, and Taylor. Actually One each hit them as they did for everyone else. Now Nathan, Daley, and Taylor were out cold as well. The mystery girl quickly then dissappeared. **

**Meanwhile Lex was in the garden, as he was watering he sat a weed of some kind. **

_"Great a weed." _**thought Lex as he bent down to pull it. **

**This weed was strong. Lex pulled and pulled but it wouldn't budge. **

**"Ahhh! This is impossible." groaned Lex as he sat on the ground. **

**He starreda at the wead and said: "God I wish I could just move you with my mind." said Lex as he threw his head. **

**As Lex threw his head the wead went flying in the air across and landed a few feet away from him. Lex's jaw dropped open. He rubbed his eyes and then walked over to the weed. **

**"This is impossible." said Lex to himself. **

**He the tried to move it again, he did. He moved the weed. It went in all diferent directions. **

**Lex was freaked out, so he went to go find Jackson knowing that it was probaly that girl that did this to him. **

**Lex couldn't believe it he could move things with his mind. **

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Now if that girl did this to him that means that everyone else has a power! Could this be the key to getting home? Will the yever see that girl again? Find out soon! Please R&R!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3: Something weird is happening

**Chapter 3 **

**Lex couldn't believe it he could move things with his mind. **

**Whe he got closer to camp, he stopped running and started walking, but in a fast pace. When Lex finally arrived at camp no one was there. Lex then thought they might be on the beach so he quickly ran to the beach, but no one was there. He then walked back up to cmap and and started calling names. **

**"Guys! Melissa! Eric! Taylor! Daley! Nathan Jackson! Anyone?" called Lex. **

**But there was no answer. **

_"Jackson is probaly looking for the girl with Mel, but where is everyone else. Maybe they followed Jackson and Melissa. Oh man, they could be hurt, I'd better go find them." _**thought Lex as he ran towards the jungle. **

**Lex ran until he saw Eric's hat laying on the ground. He quickly ran to it and picked it up. He then looked beyond were he found the hat and saw Jackson laying on the ground. **

**"Oh no, Jackson." said Lex to himself as he ran closer. When he reached Jackson he saw Eric, Melissa, Daley, Taylor, and Nathan all unconsious as well. He then gazedaround, but the girl was no where in sight. **

**"Jackson! Jackson! wake up." said Lex as he shook him. **

**Suddenly Jackson mumbled and opened his eyes to see the sky and Lex over him. **

**"Lex?" asked Jackson as he sat up. **

**"Jackson did you see the girl?" asked Lex. **

**"Yea, and she did throw something at us and then everything went black." said Jackson. **

**"I thought you said you were only going to bring Melissa?" questioned Lex. **

**"I was but Eric was ess dropping and he came, but everyone else must of followed us." said Jackson. **

**"We gotta wake them up." said Lex. **

**Jackson nodded and began to shake Mel and Lex began to shake Eric. **

**"Eric, Eric wake up." said Lex. **

**Eric groaned and rubbed his eyes and sat up. **

**"Hey Lex, your not nuts I saw that girl too." said Eric. **

**"Good, o and here's your hat, it must of fell of whe nyou passed out." said Lex as he handed Eric his hat. **

**"Thanks." said Eric. **

**Melissa goaned and slowly woke up as well. **

**"Jackson I saw the girl." said Melissa. **

**"So did I, you ok?" asked Jackson. **

**"Yea." said Melissa as she stood up. **

**"Oh no, how did everyone else get here?" asked Melissa. **

**"They must of followed us." said Jackson as he starred down a tNathan, Daley, and Taylor. **

**"We'll let's wake them up, we can't just leave them here." said Melissa as she knelt down beside Daley. Lex also knelt down beside Daley, Jackson knelt beside Nathan and Eric knelt beside Taylor. **

**Soon Daley, Nathan, and Taylor were woken and were back on there feet. **

**"Who was that?" asked Taylor. **

**"A girl I saw eariler today that knocked me out too." said Lex. **

**"So it wasn't a cocnut?" said Daley. **

**"Nope, that gilr threw something at me and all of you guys too." said Lex. **

**"We'll let's get back to camp, we can figure out everything there." said Nathan. **

**Everyone else followed. They talked back at camp, but couldn't figure anything out. So they all decided to get back to work. Everyone got back to there jobs, Jackson was in the jungle cutting down trees. They were still adding on to there shelter. The plane was there shelter too. **

**Before going back to the garden Lex went off to wher Jackwson was cutting down trees. **

**"Hey Lex." said Jackson. **

**"Hey Jackson, look I think that girl did something weird to me.' said Lex. **

**"What are you sick?" asked Jackson in a worried tone as he stoppedcutting down the tree he had just started cutting. **

**"No but watch what ican do." said Lex as he pickeed up a rock and put it on the ground, he then starred a the rock and moved it up into the air and upside down and in all diferent directions. **

**Jackson was stunned "Whoah." was all Jackson could say. **

**"Jackson I have the power to move things with my mind, that girl probaly did this to me witch meens that you and everyone else might have a power to. **

**"Lex that's crazy, Powers? That's only in TV shows." said Jackson as he leaned against the tree wit hone hand. **

**"We can't have/get powers." stated Jackson. **

**"suddenly Jackson felt his hand shaking as he oushed his hand off the tree, the tree immediatly flew across the jungle. It landed a few yards away. It was cout of it's root and everything. **

**Jackson and Lex both watched the tree do that and were still starring at it. **

**"Jackson you might be wrong, I think you have super strength. " said Lex who was still starring at the tree. **

* * *

Hope you liked it! I will update soon! The more reviews Iget the faster I will write the next chapter. Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!! I love the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4: One by one

**Chapter 4 **

**"Jackson you might be wrong, I think you have super strength. " said Lex who was still starring at the tree. **

**"That's impossile." said Jackson who was still shocked. **

**"Jackson, we have to make sure go over there and try to pick it up and lift it over your head, or something." said Lex. **

**Jackson who was so freaked obeyed Lex and ran over to the tree with Lex right behind him. Jackson slowly lifted the tree up over his head. **

**"We'll how does it feel?" aksed Lex. **

**"It feels like a feather." said Jackson as he began to hold it with one hand. **

**"Jackson, drop the log and lets go show the others." stated Lex. **

**"Wait Lex, let me bring the tree, they won't believe me if I don't show them proof." stated Jackson. **

**"Ok, I'll run up ahead and make sure everyone is there." said Lex as he started to run. **

**When Lex arrived back at camp everyone was there. Taylor was getting a drink of water, the sun wasn't really out that day so Taylor had on capries and a short sleve shirt. Eric had just come back with two jugs filled with water, Melissa was boiling water, Daley and Nathan were fixing something in the plane. **

**"You guys have to see this." yelled Lex. **

**'What is it Lex?" asked Daley. **

**As Daley asked Jackson came up behind Lex waiting for his queue to show everyone his power. **

**"Look what Jackson can do." said Lex as he turned to Jackson and took a couple steps back. **

**Jackson sighed and lifted the tree over his head and held it with one arm. **

**Everyones jaws dropped wide open. **

**"And you think thats weird look what I can do." said Lex as he starred at a banana that Eric was eating and moved it, so it was spinning in the air. **

**"Holy shit." was Eric could say. **

**"I can move things with my mind and Jackson has super strength." stated Lex. **

**"Jackson does it fell heavy holding that tree?" asked Taylor. **

**"No, feels like I 'm holding a feather." stated Jackson as he dropped the tree. **

**"But how?" asked Nathan. **

**"That girl, she threw something at us, all of us. I think we all are going to get powers." said Jackson. **

**"So your both saying that we're all going to get weird powers." said Eric. **

**"Yea." said Jackson. **

**Suddenly Taylor screamed when she looked down at the fire. **

**"Taylor, whats wrong?" asked Daley. **

**"The fillter thingy is floating in meand air." screamed Taylor. **

**Everyone looked and saw it floating. **

**"Wait we'res Melissa?" asked Jackson. **

**"Guys I'm right in front of you." said Melissa as she stood up and the filter thingy went higher off the ground. **

**"Mel I think we found your power." said Jackosn. **

**"What are you talking about?" asked Melissa. **

**"Mel we can't see you, your umm invisable." said Jackson. **

**Melissa then looked down at her body and screeamed. **

**"Holy crap, I am invisable." said Mel. **

**"How do I change back?" asked melissa. **

**"I don't know Mel, just think it." said Jackson. **

**Melissa thought and thought until suddenly Jackson said: **

**"Ok Mel, we can see you again." said Jackson. **

**"Ok that was just freaky." stated Taylor. **

**"Ok that means that all of you guys are also going to starting getting your powers too." stated Lex. **

**Suddenly Taylor started to screech: **

**"Help someone help me here." **

* * *

Why is Taylor freaking out? What are the others powers going to be? I sthis a chance for rescue or is it to survive? Hope you liked it! Please R&R! Maybe Some J&M and T&E and maybe a slight D&N. Please R&R!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5: Everyone has got a power now

**Chapter 5 **

**"Help someone help me here." scretched Taylor. **

**Everyone looked towards Taylor and saw her flying she was flying up. Eric quickly grabbed her hand and Melissa ran over to help as well. Nathan ran over but as he ran he went super speed right past them. A strong breeze of wind blew and Eric, Mel, and Taylor all feel to the ground. **

**"Oww!" wined Eric. **

**"What the hell was that?" asked Taylor. **

**"I think that was Nathan." said Melissa as she rubbed the back of her head. **

**"No not Nathan, I mean me flying!" yelled Taylor. **

**"Taaylor I think we found your power, you can fly." stated Lex. **

**"Whoah." said Taylor as Eric helped her stand up. **

**"Why don't you try flying agin." said Jackson as he was helping Mel up. **

**"Ok. I guess..." said Talor but before she could say another word Daley interrupted. **

**"Guys, Nathan just ran past us and he's somewhere in the jungle now!" yelled Daley. **

**"Oh yea, so how are we gonna get him back?" asked Melissa. **

**"Suddenly there was another strong breeze of wind and Nathan arrived back. When he arrived he fell. **

**"Nathan!" said Everyone at once. Everyone all ran over to him.**

**Nathan was awake, but dizzy. **

**"Whoah that was a rush." said Nathan. **

**"Nathan you have super speed." stated Lex. **

**"Whoah really, thats cool." said Nathan as he stood up. **

**"Yea, now Taylor try flying." said Jackson. **

**"Ok I guess." said Taylor as she closed her eyes and tried to fly suddenly she began to float. **

**"Taylor your in the air!" yelled Eric. **

**"Really?" said Taylor as she opened her eyes. **

**She then went higher and as she moved her body up and down and higher and lower she went in all different directions. **

**"This is awespme!" cried Taylor. **

**"Yo Taylor, come back down to gravity!" called Daley. **

**"Fine." groaned Taylor as she floated back down to the ground. **

**"Ok so all that leaves is Daley and Eric." said Jackson. **

**Eric sighed and sat down in the plane chair and said: **

**"I'll just let my power come to me, when it comes. but right now i think i am just going to chill." said Eric. **

**"Eric!" groaned Daley. **

**Eric sighed and began to reach for his water bottle, but it was a few feet away from him, think that it was right next to him Eric reached for it and Melissa saw and freaked out. **

**"Eric! Open your eyes and look!" said Melissa. **

**Eric opened his eyes and saw that his arm was reaching far. **

**"Eric you can stretch your body really long." said Jackson. **

**"Jackson, I think that's super flexability or something." said Lex. **

**"Awesome, I can just set here while my arms do all the work." said Eric as he smiled. **

**"Eric you can't just sit there and do nothing while the rest of us work." protested Nathan. **

**"Yes I can, and i am doing work, practecing my power." said Eric. **

**"Eric just because you have a power doesn't mean you can just skip all of your work." said Jackson. **

**"Yea Eric we have to do our chores, so wecan survive." said Melissa. **

**"Yea Eric, thats not fair." yelled Taylor. **

**Suddenly everyone began to argue, even Lex. Eric was now standing up. they were all arguing , while Daley was trying to think and get her thoughts straitened out. **

**"Guys stop." said Daley. **

**But no one could hear her. **

**"Guys just shut up!" yelled Daley as she lifted her hands in the air and moved them. As she moved her hands everything was silent. Daley opened her eyes and found her power. **

**Daley lookeed and saw everyone frozen. **

_"Whoah! I have the power to freeze, this is like an episode of charmed. This is freaky!" _**thought Daley as she ran up to her friends. **

**"Nathan? Lex? Mel?" asked Daley as she waved her hand in front of there faces. **

**"Jackson? Eric? Taylor?" she called, but they were all frozen. **

**Knowing the show charmed Daley lifted up herhands and moved them again and suddenly her friends went back to argueing. **

**"Guys! I found my power!" Yelled Daley as she ran up to them. **

**Everyone stopped yelleing and all looked at her. **

**"We'll what is it Daley?" asked Lex. **

**"watch." said Daley as she looked up at Eric and waved her hands. Suddenly Eric froze. **

**"Look, i can freeze things." said Daley as she pointed towards Eric. **

**"Whoah he's really frozen." said Taylor. **

**"It'sd like your piper from charmed." said Melissa. **

**"Yea I know." said Daley. **

**"You can un freeze him right?" asked Jackson. **

**"Of course, but first i have to have a little laugh." said Daley as took her one hand and twisted it. Eric's head on;y on froze. **

**"And Nathan stop..." said Eric as he looked down at his body. **

**"What's going on and why can't i move my body?" asked eric. **

**"Because I froze." said Daley. **

**"What1" said Eric. **

**"Yup." said Daley. **

**"please unfreeze me!" begged Eric. **

**"fine." said daley. **

**After Eric was unfrozen Nathan spoke. **

**"Guys, with these powers we can get rescued, we can go home." said Nathan. **

**Everyone smiled and started hugging and laughing when they heard a voice. **

**"But first you have to help me." **

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6: Summer

**Chapter 6 **

**"But first you have to help me." said a voice. **

**The castaways turned around to see the girl in the blue dress satnding only a few feet away from them. **

**"Who are you? What do you want?" asked Jackson as he stepped in front of the group. **

**"I mean no harm, I am good." said The girl. **

**"Why did you give us these powers?" asked Lex. **

**"Becasue I need you to help me." said the girl. **

**"Wait a sec who are you and like how are you magical and stuff?" asked Taylor. **

**"We'll my name is Summer, I come from another universe." said the Summer. **

**"Whoah, no way. Umm like how did you do that?' asked Eric. **

**"Magic." said Summer. **

**Eric just sighed. **

**"You were given your powers for a reason, either what you do, your personality." said Summer**

**"So why are you here? And how long have you been here?" asked Melissa. **

**"I have been here for about a year. You see my sister Winter and I live in another universe were Magic and such is all real. My sister is well evil and we are not aloud to go to different universes, it's forbidden. Now when My sister and I arrived we came onto this island. I put up this sheild that split the isand for us, I live on this side and she lives on the other. The sheild won't let bad magic come threw, now when you guys came to the island. You and some of your friends split and..." said Summer. **

**"Wait, are you about to tell us that your sister made them evil or something?" asked Nathan. **

**"We'll she can't do that, but she gave them more that 1 power which is agaist the rules and she has been watching learning so they joined her knowing what they would have to do and what they are becoming." said Summer. **

**"So why do you need us?" asked Daley. **

**"You need to stop them, now I can leave this universe anytime I want, but I won't because if I leave then my sister will take over this world and she wants to kill me. Once she kills me then only then she can take over the world, but i gave you powers so now she needs to kill you guys too, or she can't take over the your world." said Summer. **

**"This is nuts." said Eric. **

**"Totally." said Taylor. **

**"Ok so are we like supposed to have a battle agaist her, or something?" asked Nathan. **

**"Yea, if you want your 3 friends safe." said Summer. **

**"Wait there, should be four. Two girls, One boy and a adult." said Lex. **

**"We'll there was the adult, but I was spying and we'll he said that this was all crap, he tried to walk away and we'll my sister killed him." said Summer as she bit her lip. **

**"Oh my god." said Mel. **

**"Was he a friend or family?" asked Summer. **

**"No he was the pilot of our plane." said Eric. **

**"We'll are youguys going to help me?" asked Summer. **

**Everyone all looked at each other and nodded. **

**"Yea, we have to save Abby, Ian, and Jorey." said Daley. **

**"Alright then." said Summer. **

**"Now you guys need t opractice your powers, you have to make them stronger." stated Summer. **

**"You should all seprate and practice your powers." said Summer. **

**"Everyone sighed and obayed Summer. **

**While Everyone was practiceing Mel was just sitting on the beach staring out at the ocean. Summer saw her and walked up to her. **

**"It's Mel right?" asked Summer. **

**Melissa looked up and nodded. **

**Summer sat down next to her and asked. **

**"Why aren't you practiceing your power?" asked Summer. **

**"I am." smirked Melissa as she went invisable and than visable again. **

**Summer gave a small smile and said. **

**"Whats wrong?" asked Summer. **

**" It's just that you said that we were given our pwoer for a reson, maybe of what we do or our personality, but Why was I given Invisability, it's such a lame power." said Melissa. **

**"Having the power to be invisable is a great power, and maybe you chose it somehow." staed Summer. **

**"How? And what is this power good for?" asked Mel. **

**"You have to figure that out on your own." said Summer as she smiled and stood up and walked away. Melissa just sighed and went back to stareing out onto the ocean. **

**Meanwhile Jackson was lifting large boulders and throwinfg down on the ground. He then sighed after just throwing a very large one on the ground. He looked up and saw Lex, He then walked over to him. **

**Lex was moving wit hhis mind some sticks and rocks. **

**"Hey Jackson.' said Lex. **

**"Hey Lex." said Jackson. **

**"So how's your practiceing going?" asked Lex. **

**"Good, look Lex I gotta talk to you." said Jackson as he got more serious. **

**"About what asked Lex as he stopped and the rocks and sticks fell onto the ground. **

**Jackson bent down to him and said. **

**"Look Lex when Summer's sister comes and Abby, Ian , and Jorey I want you to run or hide." said Jackson. **

**"No Jackson, i have a power I will be fi..." said Lex, but Jackson interrupted. **

**"Lex Summer already said it, her sister will probaly kill you, We can't tale any chances." said Jackson. **

**Lex sighed. **

**"Lex, please no one wants to see you get hurt. Especially Daley." said Jackson. **

**" fine." said Lex. **

**"Alright, cool." said Jackson as he patted Lex on the shoulder as he stood up. **

**Lex got back to practiceing his powers as did Jackson. Everyone was working hard. **

**Melissa was still on the beach , Now summer decided to try to talk to her again. **

**"Hey Melissa, here in this world you guys do have magic." said Summer as she sat down next to her. **

**"Really, what then?" asked Melissa as she turned to face Summer. **

**"Love." said Summer as she smiled and walked away. **

**Suddenly everything became clear to Mel. **_"I get it, Love is what we have on the island. I mean with Jackson, Me, Daley, Eric, Taylor, Lex, and Nathan. We are like a family and we all love each other and as long as that love stays we will all be fine." _**thought Mel as she began to practice he power. **

_"We're all gonna be fine." _**thought Mel once more. **

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love the reviews!!!!!!! Hope you like my story!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7: The battle has begun

**Chapter 7 **

_"We're all gonna be fine." _**thought Mel once more. **

**For the rest of the day the castaways spent the day practiceing there powers, after diner they all went to bed, but one could not sleep. **

**Melissa lay awake now so nervous, knowing that Summer was going to drop don the sheild tomorrow late afternood, and Her sister, Winter and Ian, Jorey, and Abby were going to be coming. They were actually going to try to kill them. It was so scary. **

**Melissa lie awake starring up at the plane celling when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned to see who it was. **

**"Hey, are you alright?" whispered Eric. **

**"Yea, I guess, just thinking about tomorrow." whispered Mel. **

**"Melissa, remeber everything is gonna be fine,l we are gonna win tomorrow." whispered Eric. **

**"Yea maybe, and if we win we might have to kill Abby, Ian, and Jorey in the process." whispered Mel. **

**"I know, but if they hurt us or try to kill us, we are gonna have to fight back." whispered Eric. **

**"I know, but that thought is too scary to think about." said Melissa. **

**" I know, but try to get some sleep." said Eric as he closed his eyes. **

**"Ok Eric, good night." whispered Melissa. **

**"Goodnight." whispered Eric as he drifted off to sleep. **

**Melissa layed there for a few moments wtching Eric sleep she then sat up and gazedaround the room. She saw Taylor fast asleep, She saw Nathan fast asleep as well snaroing loud, Daley was fast asleep as well, but her hand was laying ontop of Nathan's hand. Mel then gazed over at Jackson who was laying next to Lex. Jacksons arm wa around Lex. Jackson's arm has been around Lex's ody once or twice before, only if Jackson was scared. **

**Knowing that she wasn't the only one who was scared she layed back down and closed her eyes and fell asleep. **

**The next morning, the sun rose high in the sky. Everyone woke pretty early they were all pretty nervous. at breakfats everyone slowly ate. After breakfast they got to there chores, just getting the fire started and getting more water from the well, knowing that they are going to need pletty of water. For the rest of there time they practiced there powers. **

**At exactly 5:00 Summer came up to camp, everyone was there waiting. **

**"Are you ready?" asked Summer. **

**Everyone nodded. **

**"Ok follow me." said Summer as she lead the castaways down towards the beach, away from camp. **

**When they all arrived the 7 castways all stood in a line waiting to fight. **

**Summer lifted u pher hand and pressed it agaist the air, then suddenly a blue wall appeared. Then Summer let her hand go and the blue wall slowly dissapered. Summer then dissapered. **

**"Summer? where did you go?" questioned Nathan as he looked in all different directions, as did everyone else suddenly everyone heard a loud thump in the distance. They turned there direction back towards faceing the jungle. **

**Then they saw four figures walking towards. Jackson then quickly glanced down at Lex and mouthed "Run, now!" **

**Lex nodded and quickly ran the other way, into the jungle, no one noticed. meanwhile Melissa was frozen in fear. She then backed away and started to run. **

**"Mel!" yelled Jackson, but Mel did not look back. Jackson then ran after her. **

**Now Lex, Mel, and Jackson were running away, while Daley, Taylor, Nathan, and Eirc where left. **

**"We'll, I thought there was 7." snickered Winter. **

**Daley, Nathan, Taylor, and Eric all turned around and exchanged looks of "Where did they go?" They then turned there atenton back to Winter, Ian, Jorey, and Abby. **

**"Hey guys, long time, no see." snickered Abby. **

**Ericthen stretched his arm and punched Abby in the face.**

**"So what all you guys got is one power, so sad snickered Jorey. **

**"We'll Winter gave us 3 powers, I call that better." snickered Ian. **

**Ian then starred right at Eric and his eyes made fire that almost hit Eric, but Eric quickly jumped away. **

**"You wher lucky there."snapped Ian. **

**" Now I'm sure you guys are wondering what our powers our, We'll I can move earth, you know rocks, trees etc, Jory can make ice come out with her eyes and Ian con also do that except he gives out fire, we all also can bend air and all levetate." snickered Abby as she was now floating in the air. **

**"Abby, Ian, Jorey why are you guys doing this?" questioned Nathan. **

**"Shutup." snapped Abby as she threw a rock at him, but Nathan super speeded away. **

**"Your gonna have to do better than that." said Nathan. **

**"Oh I will." snapped Abby. **

**Suddenly Taylor, Eric, and Daley began fighting as well. **

**An so the battle has begun. **

* * *

Sorry I have not updated in a while! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love the reviews!!!!!!!!!! I hope you like me story! I will update as soon as I can!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8: Danger up ahead

**Chapter 8 **

**An so the battle has begun. **

**Jorey who was now levetating glared right at Daley and ice came out of her eyes and breath. The ice wa coming fast, Daley then moved her hands and the ice froze in mid air. **

**"You where lucky there." snickered Jorey as she blew more ice. **

**Nathan was now against Abby, she was strong and so was he. **

**"Abby, why are you on Winter's side? She's evil." yelled Nathan. **

**"I know she's evil, but I like being evil." laughed Abby as she threw a boulder down at Nathan, but missed. **

**Now Tyalor and Eric were fighting Ian. **

**"So I am fighting the idiots, this should be easy.' laughed Ian as fire came out of his eyes directly at Taylor, but Taylor flew highe in the sky and avoided his aim. **

**"Ian shutup, Taylor and I did good and schhol, and are still going to when we get rescued." yelled Eric as he stretched his arm around ian and then punched him. **

**The fight was going on and on. **

**Meanwhile the sky was getting darker and Lex, Mel, and Jackson were still running. **

**Lex ran and ran. He ran up a small hill, as he was running there was a large river up ahead and Lex fell into it. The current was strong and the river was rapid. **

**Lex came up for air trying to float and stay in one place, but it was no use. Lex then grabbed a large rock that was sitting in the river. He held onto it, with his life screaming. **

**"Help! Help!" over and over again. **

**Meanwhile Mel, was still running, Jackson was right behind her. When Mel was out of breath she stopped to breath. when she stopped she sat onto the ground and put her chin on her two knees and cried, she buried her face with her hands. **

**Jackson who was running fast, stopped to here her crying. He now quietly walked to find her crying. Jackson ran over to her. **

**"Mel, are you alright, what happened back there?" questioned Jackson as he put his hand on her shoulder. **

**Melissa slowly looked up to see Jackson's innocent expression on his face as he was starring right into her eyes. **

**"I... Wait do you here that?" asked Melissa. **

**Jackson then looked up and tried to concetrate and listen. Jackson and Mel could here a voice. **

**"Someone help me! Help!" said a small voice. **

**"Oh no, Lex." said Jackson as he helped Mel up and ran ahead. **

**"Jackson, wait." called Mel as she ran up to him. **

**Jackson and Melissa ran and then ran up the small hill. when they arrived up top they could see the river straight ahead of them, and Lex in it. **

**"Help!" Yellled Lex. **

**"Lex!" screamed Melissa and Jackson. **

**"Jackson,Mel help me!" yelled Lex. **

**Melissa and Jackson btoh ran up to the river. They were both standing at the edge of it. **

**"Lex are you alright?" called Jackson. **

**"Yea, but the current is to strong, I can't get across. Help!" yelled Lex through the rapids. **

**"Hang on, buddy we will get you out of there." yelled Jackson. **

**"Ok, but watch out, don't sli..." as Lex yelled Melissa gave a shriek and slipped and fell into the river. **

**"Melissa!" screamed Lex and Jackson at the same time. **

**Melissa came up for air and quickly grabbed onto a rock, in the river like Lex. Suddenly Lex's grip got loose from therock and he went under. **

**"Lex! Jackson he went under!" cried Melissa. **

**Jackson saw and quickly panacked, then he sighed and ran into the water. The current was strong, but Jackson was stronger. As fast as he could, Jackson swam over to Lex. He saw Lex adn grabbed him and brought him back up to the surface. **

**"Lex are you alright?" asked Jackson through the loud noises ofd the river. **

**Lex coughed a few times, but quickly looked up at Jackson and said "Yes." **

**"Ok w gotta get out of here." said Jackson. **

**Suddenly Melissa's grip loosened from her rock and the strong current was oushing her down stream. **

**"Melissa!" screamed Jackson and Lex. **

**Meanwhile back at the battle, about an hour as gone by and Abby, Ian, and Jprey have got Eric, Taylor, Nathan and Daley all tied up. There legs and arms are tied and there is a bandana around there mouth, tight as ever. The foure were all sitting on the beach starring coldly up at Ian, Jorey, and Abby, Winter was watching as well, but she didn't talk much. **

**"now you guys are lucky, we would of killed you by now, but Lex, Jackson, and melissa decided to run and hide. They will probaly be back tomorrow, so we will wait. Wi'll start with Lex first." snickered Abby as she glared at the group. **

**"Mmmm." said Daley as shewanted to say something, but couldn't. Everyones else faces were filled with sadness. **

**"Ha, anyway since we are going to wait to kill you tomorrow, we are gonna just torture you." snickered Jorey. **

**Ian was holding a large rope and said "We'll we are gonna wipe you guys, if you know what i mean." snickered Ian as he handed Abby the wipe. **

**Nathan, Taylor Daley, and Taylor all looked terrofied as they all starred at Abby, Ian asn Jorey. **

**Now the four could see the evil in there eyes. **

* * *

Hope you liked it!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will update as soon as I can!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please R&R, I love the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9: They will save us

**Chapter 9 **

**Now the four could see the evil in there eyes. **

**Abby took the rope and walked slowly up to Taylor. **

**"I'll start with the blonde." snickered Abby as she lifted the wipe high in the sky and the wiped it back down on to Taylor's back. The noise was like a jope rope going as fast as ever. Taylor's eyes had tears in them from the pain. Eric starried wit hanger in is eyes as did Daley and Nathan. **

**Abby then wiped Taylor once more, now Taylor was crying. **

**Eric then could not take it any more, using is stretching ability it stretched is two tied legs togeather and hit Abby makeing her fall on to her stomach. **

**After Abby was a the ground for a few seconds she got up angerly. **

**"Eric,your such a sore loser." snapped Abby. **

**"Now, I guess it's your turn now." said Abby as she walked up to Eric with the rope. She then hit him three times, Ian then went to Nathan and hit him 3 and then Jorey went to Daley and did it three times and then Abby did it once more to Taylor. **

**Eric, Taylor, daley, and Nathan all had tears in there eyes from the pain. **

**Meanwhile Melissa was being pushed down the raging river. **

**Jackson and Lex starred watching her, quickly Jackson looked down at Lex and said. **

**"Lex hold on to me tight." said Jackson. **

**"Like I'm not already." smirked Lex as he was gripping Jackson's arm. **

**Jackson sighed and said. **

**"Hold on tight." said Jackson once more as he let go of the rock, Then Lex and Jackson quickly went down the river fast as ever. Jackson could see Mel, only a few feet in front of him and Lex. **

**Suddenly Melwent between two boulders and went down. Jackson saw this and useing his super strength he walked over to the left boulder and looked down. **

**"It's a water slide, of some kind." yelled Lex as water came into his face. **

**Jackson gulped and then looked down at Lex and said. **

**"Lex do you trust me?" asked Jackson. **

**"Yea." said Lex. **

**"Ok well, be safe." said Jackson as he lifted up Lex and put him down the slide. **

**"Jackson!" yelled Lex in an annoyed/afraid tone. **

**"I know, but I'm right behind you." said Jackson as he jumped down the slide. **

**Now Melissa was farther down so, she was getting at the end. The end was a jump. Melissa flew into the air and landed into a large pool of water, about 10ft deep, but if you got closer to land it got to like 3ft, then 2ft, then 1ft. **

**Melissa came up for air, she coughed water out of her body and gasped for air. She noticed that the water was still, and land was close by. With all her strength she had left she swam over to shore. When she arrived she sat and starred at the cliff that teh slide was on. It was about like 50ft in the air. **

**Then Mel heard a scream and Lex came. He fell splat into the water, followed by Jackson. The two came up for air gasping for breath. **

**"Jackson! Lex! Over here!" called Melissa. **

**Lex and Jackson both saw and with all of there strength left they swam over to her. Melissa helped Lex out and then Jackson. **

**"Are you two alright?" asked Melissa who was sitting down next to them. **

**"Yea, are you?" asked Jackson. **

**"Yea." said Melissa. **

**"Guy's we have to go back to camp and help Eric, Nathan, Daley, and Tyalor they might be in trouble." said Lex as he stood up. **

**"Lex, Abby and them probaly know that we ran, they are probaly setting a trap for us." said Jackson. **

**"So we spend the night?" asked Lex. **

**"Yea, and plus it's getting darker out." said Melissa. **

**It was now almost 7 o'clock. **

**"Yea, so let's find sone fruit, we gotta eat." said Jackson. **

**"And wood we need a fire we are all soaking wet." said Melissa. **

**"I...I'm c...c...cold." to said Lex who's teeth were chattering. **

**"Ok let's go find some firewood and fruit." said Jackson as he stood u p and started leading the way towards the jungle, to try to find some fruit trees and wood. **

**Meanwhile, While all this stuff was happening to Jackson, Mel, and Lex Daley, Nathan, Eric, and Taylor got wiped a few more times. **

**Now the sky was dark, then sun had set. **

**Abby, Ian, Jorey, and Winter now walked over to Eric, Taylor, Nathan, and Daleywho were laying down onto the ground all next to each other. **

**"Sleep, your gonna need your strength to watch us kill Lex, Melissa, and Jackson first then we will kill you all." snickered Abby. **

**Eric, Nathan, Taylor, and Daley looked up and gave sad, angry looks. **

**"But first, what happened to Summer, where did my sister go off to?" asked Winter as she walked over to Eric and ripped off his bandana off his mouth. **

**"Ok as soon as you guys came, she just dissappered. I sware bitch." said Eric angerly." **

**"So your the one with the mouth, anyway's sleep." snickered Winter as she walked back over to the firepit were she was sitting. Ian and Jorey followed. **

**"Sweet dreams." snickered Abby, then she followed Ian and Jorey and Winter. **

**It was &:00 now. Eric's bandana stayed off, so he could talk to the others. **

**"Guys Jackson, Melissa, and Lex will save us, they wouldn't just forget about us." said Eric. **

**Daley, Nathan, and Taylor just nodded slowly as they layed on the sand. **

**"They will save us." said Eric once more as he starred up at the sky, the moon was full and the stars were bright. **

* * *

Hope you liked it! Sorry I have not updated in a while, I have been busy!!!!! Anyways Please R&R, I love the reviews they make me update faster!!!!!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10: Something not said

**Chapter 10 **

**"They will save us." said Eric once more as he starred up at the sky, the moon was full and the stars were bright. Eric then slowly fell asleep as did Daley, Nathan, and Taylor.**

**Meawhile time has past, Jackson, Lex, and Mel wher all sitting by the large pond of water and the cliff, were they fell. They had a fire going and tehy were eating mango's and figs and they were drinking coconut milk. They were all still soaked, except for Jackson's sweatshirt which he took off and put it really close by the fire to get it dry. **

**They were all sitting around the fire eating quietly, with out a word, it was silent. Jackson was betweent Lex and Mel. Melissa was so quiet she was just starring at the flames of teh fire, her eyes were locked on it. Jakcson looked over to her and saw her starring sadly at the fire. **

**"Hey, umm why did you run?" whispered Jackson as he nudged her shoulder. **

**"Why did you run after me?" whispered Mel, as her eyes were still locked on the fire. **

**"Because, I care and I was worried, now you answer my question." whispered Jackson. **

**"All my power is to be invisable, it's a weak power, summer told me it was strong, but when I saw Abby, Winter, Ian, and Jorey coming towards us I panacked." said Melissa as hse turned her head towards him. **

**"You have a really strong power, and it will help us save Eric, Taylor, Nathan, and Daley. You have a great power, don't think otherwise." said Jackson. **

**Melissa just smiled a bit. **

**Behind Jackson, Melissa, and Lex was a tree, a large tree they could a lean against to sleep. **

**Whe neveryone was finished with there meal Jackson spoke: **

**"We should probaly get to sleep, we're gonna need alot a energy tomorrow." said Jackson as he grabbed his sweatshirt and leaned agaist the tree. Lex went next to him and Mel went next Lex. **

**Jackson put is sweatshirt over Lex, to keep him warm. **

**"What about you Jackson, you need to k..keep w..warm too." said Lex. **

**"I'll be fine, don't worry." said Jackson. **

**Melissa put the fire out, the full moon and the stars above them were bright so that wa there light. **

**"We have t othink a plan, for tomorrow." said Lex as he shut his eyes. **

**"Hey, don't worry, we will think of one tomorrow, just go to sleep." said Jackson as he stroked Lex'es hair. In a few minutes Lex was asleep. Melissa who was still awake as was Jackson, she looked up at Jackson who was still strokeing Lex'es hair and said: **

**"Your really good with him." whispered Mel. **

**"Yea, well he's a good kid, now lets try to get to sleep to." said Jackson as he closed his eyes. **

**"Jackson." whispered Mel. **

**"Yea?"whispered Jackson. **

**"Thankyou." siad Melissa **

**"No problem.' said Jackson as he drifted off to sleep. **

**Melissa then closed her eyes and went to sleep, while she slept she remebered when she talked withEric the night before and he said that everything would be alright, she is still hoping. With Jackson's arm around Lex and Lex leaning agaiast his chest and Mel's arm also around Lex the three fell into a deep sleep.**

**The next morning the sun rose, the sky was still light pink and blue. Melissa was the first t owake. She slowly opened her eyes. She stretched and slowly stood up. She quietly walke over to the pond and cupe her hands into the cool water and splashed her face with the water. After the rinse she dryed her face wit hher shirt and walked over to Jackson and Lex. She glared at Jackson's water proof watch and it said 6:00 AM. She sighed and the shook Lex and Jakcson. **

**"Lex, Jackosn it's morning." said Melissa quietly as she gently shook them. **

**Jakcosn's tired eyes opened so fast, but when they refelsted on teh sun he blinked a few times. Lex slowly woke he sat up from Jackson's warm chest and took of the sweatshirt that Jackson gave him to keep warm. Jackson lifted his arm off Lex and rubbeed his eyes. **

**"What time is it?" asked Lex. **

**"6, witch means we have enough time to get back to camp, maybe there still asleep." said Melissa. **

**Lex nodded excitedly and Jackson slowly nodded he was still really tired. **

**"Lex, why don't you go rinse your face in the pond." said Melissa. **

**"Ok." said lex as he stood up and walked over to it, Melissa then looked over at Jackson and said: **

**"Did you sleep at all last night, you look exsusted." said Melissa in a concerend tone. **

**"I woke up a few times last night, I was just worried about today." said Jackson. **

**"Maybe a good rinse wit hsome cold water will help you wke." laughed Melissa as she nidged him towards the deep, clear pond. Jackson chuckeled a bit and walked over. After eating someleftover fruit they were ready. **

**On there was they were all talking. **

**"We still need a plan." said Lex. **

**"I know, but what?" said Jackson. **

**"Let's stop and think for a few minutes about it." said Melissa as she stopped as did Jackson and Lex. **

**"We need to trick them." said Lex. **

**"I know, but how?" questioned Mel. **

**Jackson then had an idea. **

**"Mel, are you sure you don't have another power?" asked Jackson. **

**"Yea, Summer only gave us one power each." said Melissa. **

**"Yea, but have you guys ever seen any of those movies where that people who have this pwoer can also have like a sheild to protect themselves?" asked Jackson. **

**"Yea, but why would Summer lie?" asked Lex. **

**"We'll if I do have another power how can we triger it?" questioned Mel as she gazed u pat her friends. **

**The three stood thinking. **

**"Maybe by getting scared." said Jackso nas he snapped his fingers. **

**"Alright, but how am I going to get scared now?" asked Mel. **

**"I think I have an idea Mel, but you have to go along with me." said Jackson. **

**"Ok." said Meliss as she bit her lip. **

**"Ok, close your eyes and imagine Abby useing her power, she then maybe gets a large umm...boulder and lifts it high i nthe air and throws it at you." said Jackson as he made a noise in front of her, which made Mle jump she then threw her arms in frontt of her and a large sheild surrounded her. **

**"Melissa, you did it!" said Lex excidedly. **

**Melissa slowly opened her eyes and saw it she the nslowly gave a grin as did Jackson. **

**"Now we're getting somewhere." said Jackson. **

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!!!!!!!!! Iwill update as soon as I can!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11: Plan

**Chapter 11 **

**"Now we're getting somewhere," said Jackson. **

"**So now this is a big advantage." Said Lex excitedly. **

"**I think I have a plan." Said Jackson. **

"**What do you have in mind?" asked Mel. **

"**We'll Okay here's what we do." Said Jackson as he Mel and Lex formed a small circle.**

**(Ok look I am not going to tell you the plane; you'll figure what it is soon though. K back to the story) **

**Meanwhile back at camp. The sun was rising into the blue sky. Abby, Winter, Ian, and Jorey were by the fire and such talking while Eric, Nathan, Taylor, and Daley were all till on the beach. Eric was the only one who could talk, because his bandana was off. They were all awake talking, we'll Eric was talking. **

"**Ok guys, they should be coming for us anytime now." Said Eric. **

"**mmmmm" said Taylor as she tried to talk. **

**Suddenly while the four sat they heard another voice. **

"**Guy's it's Mel, I'm invisible, don't look up just listen, ok." Whispered Mel. **

**They all just nodded. **

"**Ok, I am going to untie you guy, but keep them on your hands and feet to make it look like they are not untied." Whispered Mel as she began to untie. **

**Abby, Ian, Jorey, and Winter didn't even notice a thing. **

"**Oh and Lex and Jackson are safe." Whispered Mel. **

**Everyone's eyes were filled with relief. **

"**Thank god." Said Eric. **

"**Ok you guys are all good, just keep the rope, and make it look like you are still tied." Said Mel quietly a few minutes later. **

"**Ok now Taylor, I need you to do something for me." Said Mel. **

**Taylor just nodded. **

**Ok I need you too fly up into the air and Lex will take care of the rest, ok." Said Mel **

**Taylor just nodded. **

**Then Taylor fly up in the air, meanwhile Lex was near by in the jungle. When he saw Taylor fly up he moved her with his mind towards him and Jackson. **

**Abby then looked up and saw her. **

"**She's getting away." Exclaimed Abby as she tried to go after her, but Winter stopped her. **

"**Let her go, from what you told me about her, she won't survive out there." Laughed Winter. **

**As Taylor flew she landed in the dirt. She looked up and saw Lex and Jackson. **

"**Sorry about the landing." Said Lex. **

**Taylor gave him a look. **

**Jackson then walked up to her. **

"**Follow my lead, ok?" said Jackson. **

**Taylor just nodded. **

**Jackson then picked up Taylor bridal style. **

"**Ok now pretend your unconscious." Said Jackson. **

**Meanwhile back at camp Jorey and Ian were having doubts **

'**We have to go find her, maybe she is trying to find Melissa, Jackson, and Lex." Exclaimed Ian. **

"**Yea, I mean that blonde bitch had to have learned survival skills from being here for so long." Said Jorey. **

" **Ok well you've made a point then ok you and Ian go look for her." Said Winter. **

"**I don't think you'll have to do that." Said Jackson. **

**Winter, Abby, Ian, and Jorey turned around and saw Jackson holding Taylor who looked unconscious to them. **

"**Why are you bringing her to us, aren't you on the good side." Smirked Abby. **

"**I decided to go to the winning side." Said Jackson. **

**Winter then walked up to him and felt his strong muscles on his arms. **

**As Winter was doing this Mel, Daley, Eric, and Nathan were all sitting watching closely. **

"**Hey Mel, are you jealous?" whispered Eric. **

**Even though Mel was invisible she still managed to hit him. **

"**Shut up." Whispered Mel. **

**Now Jackson was nervous. He was so nervous until winter spoke. **

"**I feel in him and I can sense his past, his terrible past. You're all right; now drop Tami here over there with the other prisoners. **

"**It's Taylor." Said Jackson coldly. **

"**Whatever." Snapped Winter. **

**(Ok for those of you who don't know what winter looks like. She's a hot babe with purple skin, long nails, and purple hair with green and black highlights. K back to the story) **

"**no not whatever." Said a voice from behind. **

**Winter, Abby, Ian, and Jorey all turned around to see Lex and a large floating boulder. Lex then shot it and them. Jackson and Taylor who was now wind awake backed away. Jackson put Taylor down and she untangled herself from the ropes and grabbed her bandana off of her mouth. **

**The boulder crashed into the four evil people, but it didn't kill them. **

**Lex then ran over to Jackson and Taylor. **

"**Lex, you ok?" asked Jackson. **

"**Yea." Said Lex. **

**Jackson then looked up at Winter, Abby, Ian, and Jorey who were slowly getting up. **

"**Now!" screamed Jackson as he looked towards Mel and the others. **

**Mel then came visible and Nathan, Daley and Eric took off the ropes and the bandanas and ran to fight. **

**Now it was war. **

* * *

A/N: ok hope you enjoyed it! Sorry I have not updated in a while, I needed some insperation, anyway Please R&R!!!!!!! I will probaly have 1 or 2 more chapters then I will be down with this story! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!! 

**  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Fighting

**Chapter 12 **

**Now it was war. **

**Nathan, Mel, Taylor, Daley, Jackson, and Eric all ran up to Abby, Winter, Ian and Jorey. Lex stayed in the jungle, behind a tree, helping out as much as he could. **

**Eric went up to Abby and punched her in the face. Abby moved some sand and threw it in his face then she flew up in the air. **

"**Catch me if you can." Called Abby. **

'**Eric can't, but I can." Said Taylor as she punched Abby in the stomach. **

**So while Taylor was fighting Abby Eric ran off to help out Mel who was fighting Ian. **

"**So you have two powers, but they are all weak." Said Ian as he threw a fireball at her, but Mel dodged it. **

**Then Eric stretched his arm and pushed Ian across the sand he then helped Mel up. **

"**Are you ok?" asked Eric. **

"**Yea, thanks." Said Mel. **

**Ian then got up and threw another fireball and Mel and Eric, but they dodged it. **

"**Want to give me a hand?" asked Mel. **

"**Of course." Said Eric as the to began to fight Ian. **

**Now Nathan and Daley were fighting Jorey. Wit Daley's freezing power things were going pretty well, but the freeze only lasted 2 seconds. But Nathan's super speed also helped a great much. **

**Jorey blew with her hands a large amount of ice at Nathan, but Daley quickly froze it in mid air. **

"**Lex Now!" yelled Daley who looked towards the jungle. **

**Lex saw the signal and quickly moved the ice to Jorey who fell to the ground. **

"**You saved my life." Said Nathan. **

"**Yea, well I couldn't let you die. I need you." Said Daley who blushed a little. **

**Nathan just smiled. **

**Then the two got back to trying to kill Jorey. **

**Now Jackson was fighting Winter. **

"**That stupid little plan of yours was a waste, you'll still loose." Snickered Winter as she tried to throw a fireball at him. **

**(Ok Winter has the power to fly, throw fire and ice and also Earth bend. And also move things with her mind. K back to the story.) **

"**It wasn't a waste you bitch." Yelled Jackson. **

"**Oh Jackson, you've known me long enough to no that my team always has something up my sleeve." Snickered Winter. **

"**Wh…" but before Jackson could say another thing Winter flew Jackson into a tree. Jackson hit it with a smack and laid there, unable to move. He was still conscious, but barley. **

**Then suddenly Abby pulled Taylor down to the ground. She held her there. Then Ian grabbed Eric and Mel and pushed then to the ground. He also held them there he stood on there backs. Just Like Abby was on Taylor's back with her feet. Jorey then also did the same with Nathan and Daley. **

"**See we always have a plan." Snickered Winter. **

**Everyone then looked up at her and saw Jackson laying against the tree. **

**Melissa then used her foot and kicked Ian in the butt she broke free, but Eric couldn't Ian had him under him tight. **

**Mel ran over to Jackson and tried to help him up. But she couldn't. **

"**Mel?" questioned Jackson in a soft, faint voice. **

"**Yes Jackson, I'm here." Said Mel quietly as she gripped his hand. **

**Then Winter turned around to look at Eric, Taylor, Nathan, and Daley. They all had a scared/sad expression on their faces. Lex was in the jungle watching, he was too scared/sad. He wanted to help, but was too scared to move. **

**Winter then turned back to Jackson and Mel. **

"**It seems to your friends that you're the most important to your little family. We'll seeing that, then you'll be the first two to die." Snickered Winter as she lifted up her hands, but before Winter could do anything Summer appeared behind her. **

"**No!" screamed Summer as she threw a large fireball at her sister. Winter quickly turned aground, but before she was hit she threw a fireball at Summer. The two were both hit. **

**Now Ian, Abby, and Jorey were still linked to Winter. Before they joined Winter they had to like give a little blood and give it to place with hers, in a small bowl then Winter did this ceremony thing and there blood was joined. So they were all connected, so Ian, Abby, and Jorey blew up too. **

**There was a large explosion. **

**After the explosion ended Mel looked up. She then looked at Jackson who was now unconscious. The she heard a faint voce getting louder and louder. **

"**Mel! Mel!" yelled Lex as he ran over to her. **

"**Lex, are you all right?" asked Mel who was still gripping Jackson's hand. **

"**Yea, but is Jackson?" asked Lex. **

"**Oh No, he's unconscious." Said Mel as she bit her lip. **

**Mel then lifted up his head and checked to make sure he was breathing, he was. Then she made sure that he wasn't bleeding, he wasn't but he was out cold. **

"**Lex, go see if everyone else is ok, I'll stay here with Jackson." Said Mel. **

**Lex nodded his head and ran over to where his sister and friends last were. **

**Lex saw Eric, Taylor, Nathan, and Daley all getting up. **

"**Guys! Guys!" yelled Lex as he ran over to them. **

"**Lex!" yelled Daley as she hugged him. **

"**Are you alright?" asked Daley. **

"**Yea, but Jackson is out cold, Mel's with him. Mel's fine though." Said Lex. **

**Through the dust Nathan could see Mel and Jackson. **

"**I see them, come on." Yelled Nathan as he hurried over followed by Eric, Daley, Taylor, and Lex. **

"**Mel! Mel!" yelled Nathan. **

"**Nathan, everyone are you guys alright?" asked Mel. **

"**Yea we're all fine, but is Jackson?" asked Eric. **

"**No he's out cold." Said Mel. **

"**Let's take him back to camp." Said Daley. **

"**Wait is it over, are they gone?" asked Taylor. **

"**From what we saw, I think so." Said Daley. **

**Then Nathan and Eric took Jackson and everyone helped as they brought Jackson over to camp. **

* * *

A/N: Ok hope you enjoyed it1 I will have one more chapter! please R&R!!!!!!!! 


	13. Chapter 13: Rescue

**Chapter 13**

**Then Nathan and Eric took Jackson and everyone helped as they brought Jackson over to camp. **

**The camp was very damaged. The only thing that was pretty ok was the plane, but there wooded shelter was ruined, the fire pit was ok, but not really that great. Their one tent survived though. **

"**Put him down gently." Said Lex as everyone laid Jackson down inside the tent. **

**Melissa grabbed a bandana and wet it with a water bottle; she then put it on Jackson's forehead. **

"**Did he get cut anywhere on his head?" asked Nathan. **

"**No, I checked." Said Mel. **

**An hour past and Jackson awoke. His eyes were still shut as he listened to the voices around him. Jackson felt so weak. **

"**When do you think he will wake up?" asked Eric. **

"**Soon maybe." Said Daley. **

**As he was listening to his friend's voices he felt a soft gentle hand brushing away his hair. **

"**He's probably going to be very weak.' Said Nathan. **

"**Yea he hit that tree pretty hard." Said Mel. **

**Jackson then began to groan he then opened his eyes to see everyone looking at him. Jackson slowly sat up and took the bandana off of his forehead. **

"**How do you feel?" asked Melissa gently. **

"**Weak." Said Jackson. **

**Lex then handed him a water bottle. Jackson took a sip. **

"**What's the last thing you remember?" asked Daley. **

"**Winter and Summer and Abby, Ian, and Jorey all being blown up then everything went black." Said Jackson. **

"**Yea, you didn't miss much after that." Said Taylor. **

"**Jackson, we all lost our powers." Said Mel. **

"**Really how?" asked Jackson. **

"**When Summer died, I guess our powers went with her." Said Mel. **

"**O, so is camp trashed?" asked Jackson. **

"**Yea, but we are going to go clean it up now, we were just waiting for you to wake." Said Nathan. **

"**I'll help." Said Jackson as he got up and walked out of the tent. He then stopped and felt dizzy and fell, but Nathan, and Mel caught him. **

"**No way Jackson, you need to get your strength back." Said Mel as they put him back in the tent. **

**Jackson just nodded, Jackson new his limits. **

**For the rest of the day while everyone else cleaned up camp Jackson stayed in the tent, Mel was fixing up the fire pit, so she was close by. When it was time for diner, hours later they had left over fruit that survived the battle. Then everyone went right to sleep. **

**The next morning everyone slept late. Jackson woke around 9:00 AM. He wasn't dizzy anymore. He felt a lot better. Jackson walked out of the tent and onto the beach. **

**It was a beautiful day. There was not a cloud in the sky. The sun was shining bright and the ocean shined as the sun beamed onto it. Jackson put his hands into his pockets as he starred out onto the open sea. Moments later he heard a voice behind him. **

"**Hey, how you feeling?" asked Mel as she walked up to him. **

"**A lot better." Said Jackson. **

**There was a moment of silence then Jackson spoke. **

"**Mel, thank you." Said Jackson as he faced her. **

"**For what?" asked Mel. **

"**Even though you were stuck on the ground and Ian's feet were on top of you, you still managed to run over to me when I was hurt. And when Winter was about to kill me you stayed with me. Why?" asked Jackson. **

"**Jackson if something were to have happened to you, I wouldn't want to live anymore. Jackson, If you were going to die, then I would die right with you." Said Mel. **

**Jackson smiled. **

"**I would do the same." Said Jackson. **

**The Jackson leaned in and kissed Mel. Mel kissed back. As the two were kissing the y heard something in the distance they looked out onto the ocean and saw two helicopters coming there way then they heard shouts of Taylor, Daley, Eric, Lex, and Nathan. All running onto the beach waving there hands in the air. **

**Jackson and Mel grinned excitedly. Then they faced each other again and they began to kiss again. **

* * *

A/N: Ok hope you enjoyed my story!!!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
